Atsuya Suzuno
Atsuya Suzuno 'is a resident of rukongai who with his sister was enlisted in the Shinō Academy. 'Appearance Atsuya is a notably tall and lean person with some muscles, not to mention his long Crimson reddish hair and relatively pale cream-colored skin followed up by his brown eyes (which are usually covered by a pair of reflective black goggles). What he lacks in build he makes up for in skill, evident by looking at his arms since they don't have much muscle to them. 'Personality' Atsuya is known for his variable demeanor and his relatively sharp insight into people and situations, although the former is slightly more common than the latter. He’s commonly seen as the bridge between the quiet and the social, the competitive and the recreational, the brawn and the brains. He is as in tune with his surroundings as he is in tune with himself, both being surprisingly good in equilibrium when compared to your average shinigami. Known for his one-strike knockout punch style of combat, Atsuya will wait and time his strike until the opportune moment with a degree of calculation, calm, and wit that most swordsmen would be jealous of. With his technique honed to near perfection over Academy of training, Atsuya is sometimes known for pulling an unusual victory from the jaws of certain defeat, even against battle-hardened foes that the Shino Academy are known for, usually leaving the battle in better condition than he entered it. While Atsuya isn’t known to engage in fighting when possible (on the contrary he’d rather avoid it), he certainly possesses the demeanor to hold his own in combat and would always stand up for those he believes are either oppressed or in danger. In his downtime Atsuya is known for drinking large quantities of high-quality Sake (and not coming out drunk, an unusual talent he has been known to show, which is why he always wins drinking games) and reading a various selection of books, scrolls, and tomes. He has a knack for scrawling down bits of information on a little black book (that has infinite pages and a finite thickness made by the 12th division) he carries around with him for his own personal use, just so he can stay on top of it all. 'History' Atsuya was born while his home town of Akihabara was beginning to bloom and grow. His family owned one of the few remaining traditional inns on the outskirts where they lived a poor, yet comfortable life. He was the pride of his family and was often showered with affection from him younger sister Kimiko, who had grown quite attached to him. Soon after his second year however, the family inn was set on fire by troublemakers. While his mother and father escaped the inn, his sister was left behind in the inferno. He try to save her but he died trying to rescue her as the burning cinders of what was the inn collapsed, sealing his fate. When they both awoke in Rukongai, neither of them had memories of their previous lives as humans. But despite this, the bond between the siblings remained with him sister taking up the role of a slightly more fatherly figure. Thankfully they had not been whisked away to separate ends of Rukongai, as Atsuya was still at the ripe age of two and could not has possibly fended for himelf in the harsh environment of the outer districts. Without parents to look after them they found life in Rukongai to be difficult, him take odd jobs to earn them enough food. They called an alleyway home, often gangs from the outer suburbs would come to harrass his sister; only to find a furious Atsuya behind them wielding a makeshift spear of some sort (a broom). Over time, the pair grew older slowly and learnt the ways of the spirit world. After many years living in Rukongai, him heard of an Academy in which spirits went to train to become what was known as 'Shinigami', apparently the life as one of those was more posh than being two alley rats. By that time rumours of being hungry while dead was a good indicator that one had a decent amount of spiritual energy; and the pair were always starving. It was obvious that the pair had some sort of power. Atsuya's seemed to be just large and controlled whereas his sister's was be large and controlled, if not larger but was wild and untamed. To the examiners, the pair were a rare sight amongst the many souls that applied for entry into the Spiritual Academy just so they could escape the harsh reality of life in the soul world. His time in the shinigami academy was well-spent, excelling in Zanjutsu, Hohou, somewhat in Kidō, then nearly failing in Hakuda, He was a natural reader and writer while he spent his time here, reading almost anything he could get his hands on while filing everything in its proper place with utmost speed and efficiency. Atsuya easily earned his right to progress through the ranks, even gaining the privilege of scribing some of the documents that were to be stored. Plot ' 'New Kid In The Town The Admission ﻿''' '''Powers and Abilities